<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Who Came Knocking by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801266">Look Who Came Knocking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N finds out some things about his boyfriend Eggsy, that shock and confuse him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader, past Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look Who Came Knocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The reader is male, with male pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy Unwin would never be considered a ‘normal’ guy. He’s a young man, who was full of controversies, and full of opposing characteristics.</p><p>When you met he was a very secretive person, but still managed to be unbelievably honest too. He would answer questions bluntly, never one to beat around the bush. And it always seemed like Eggsy either dressed akin to a member of high-society, or as a ‘chav from the ends’. He was a cheeky man, yet still entirely a gentleman. A joker who was capable of solemnity. Mr Eggsy Unwin was a true man of mystery… it turned out that he was in fact a spy.</p><hr/><p>You didn’t find out that he wasn’t a tailor until at least three months into your relationship. And, it was only because the Princess of Sweden came knocking on the door, too.</p><p>You’d spent the day before with Eggsy, in his lovely townhouse – a perk of his job as a Kingsman ‘tailor’. You had spent the night, the two of you eating and just enjoying each other’s presence. You had softly caressed each other’s skin in front of the roaring fire until late, and you had laughed loudly at each bad joke or pun – you just spent time loving each other. He had run out early that morning, off on his usual morning jog (which was realistically more of a two-mile run). While he was running, you’d been boiling eggs for a lovely breakfast. The doorbell rang just as you’d plated the eggs.</p><p>Opening the door, you were free to see the Princess of Sweden, Tilde, on the doorstep. You’d frozen for a moment, wondering if you were dreaming. Remembering back now, she had been surrounded by her security. Tilde had been shocked to find a man, who was not Eggsy Unwin, answer the door to her – her eyes had widened dramatically, telling you she had no idea you would be there.</p><p>Your mother would have rather seen you dead, than forget your manners, so you had invited her and her guards, as well as the other members of staff that she’d brought with her, inside. When she expressed a desire to speak to Eggsy, despite your obvious confusion as to her arrival, you went about making several cups of tea (which had to be tasted by one of the guards first, before Tilde even sipped hers). It had taken your boyfriend of three months twenty minutes to arrive back home, and he walked in on you tearing up at the words spilling from Tilde’s mouth – the truth about her, Eggsy, and their relationship completely shifting everything you thought you had known.</p><p>It felt like your world was turned upside down. The young man you’d fallen for was a spy. Someone who had saved the world, and had dated a princess… In that moment, you hadn’t been quite sure what was what, which was up or down. An argument with Eggsy occurred two minutes after Tilde had left the home, understanding she had unknowingly exposed Eggsy’s secret to you, who at that time had not known.</p><p>You remember screaming at him, with tears pouring down your face, demanding to know how much you knew of him was real. He had apparently dated girls (Tilde), yet he had once told you that he hadn’t before – Eggsy desperately informed you that their relationship had been confidential, so he hadn’t been able to tell you. Also, his trips to other countries, where he’d be gone for extended periods of time weren’t for his work as a tailor, but rather his work as a covert agent. In your mindscape for that event, nothing had made sense – you were questioning the very foundation your very relationship. The two of you had run into each other outside that tailor-shop, only now none of it was real.</p><p>You walked out, quickly telling Eggsy that you needed some time to come to terms with what had just been revealed to you. You begged him to give you time, and he’d whispered his consent. No sleep came to you that night, nor the next.</p><p>It was a Tuesday morning, when you’d made your way back to Eggsy’s house. You’d somewhat come to terms with everything, and had been planning on further conversing with your boyfriend, but had spotted something that had frozen you in mid-step, on the pavement opposite his home. Eggsy was kissing the cheek of Tilde and smiling at her, before she gracefully stepped into her town-car, followed by her guards. They drove away, and left Eggsy waving at the disappearing car.</p><p>Now, as a man who’d just had the rug swept out from under you days before, you couldn’t help but jump to the conclusion that Eggsy had slept with her. Had he pulled a ‘Ross Geller’? You couldn’t bear asking, and turned to walk away. Before you could get very far, Eggsy was hoarsely calling your name and jogging after you. He was at your side faster than you could react. Eggsy reached for your hand, pulling you towards him, and cradling your body against his toned one. You let him, having missed him desperately the days you’d been apart despite everything.</p><p>“Where you going, love?” His voice had been heaven-sent for you, in that instance. Despite your slight suspicions of infidelity, you nuzzled your face into his neck, seeking the familiar scent of his skin. “I missed you. Please just, uh, just sit down an’ I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” His eyes were locked onto yours, as earnest as a child’s. His openness had left you speechless, unable to understand fully what was going on. “C’mon, babe.” You let him pull you into the house, and softly push you into a chair. He ran off for a moment, and brought you back a tea. “Please say something.”</p><p>You accepted the tea, and decided to begin with, “Who is Tilde to you?” It was the easiest one to start with, and secretly the one you cared most about that morning.</p><p>“An old fling. Just someone I fucked before I realised birds weren’t really my thing.” He sat next to you, his whole body screaming honesty. His gorgeous eyes were locked onto yours, craving to know your every thought to what he replies with. “She came around today, and told me she’s engaged. She wanted to personally invite me (and you) to the wedding.” Eggsy had grabbed your free hand, pulling it into the warmth of his own. “I saved her life, and she wants to say thank you. That’s it.” It was a relief to know she didn’t want to continue her fling with Eggsy, but still…</p><p>“When were you going to tell me?” About who he was, what he did, and why? “Never?”</p><p>He’d sighed, looking away for a split-second before he turned back, “I don’t know. I wanted to, yeah, but I’m not supposed to tell anyone, Y/N. My mum don’t even know ‘bout it all – and she was married to an agent too!” Secretly, it had relieved you to know you weren’t the only one who had been unaware, “We’re not supposed to tell anyone, ‘cause it can get people hurt. I love you, I don’t want you hurt.”</p><hr/><p>That day (three months, six days into your relationship), was the first time Eggsy had told you he loved you. The two of you had eventually worked through the issues you had, especially the ones with him being a spy. Sure, it had been plenty of work, but it was work that you truly believed had been worth it. You two went to the wedding in Sweden, and you’d sat in the back of the cathedral as to not draw attention to yourselves…</p><p>Three years later, the Princess of Sweden, her husband (the Duke), and their young child (the Prince) all sat at the back of yours and Eggsy’s wedding. They were surrounded by your family, Eggsy’s family, your friends’, and several well-dressed ‘tailors’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>